Be Mine? Always
by Brittany Lynn2
Summary: Uraraka reminisces on her and Bakugou's relationship before their friend's wedding. Reliving some of it's steamier moments.


_**NOTE:**_ If you do not like the Kacchako ship than this fic isn't for you - If there is hate I will take the story down - We are all free to ship who we want and there are multiple ships I like in this anime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from My Hero Academia

The first MHA Story I'm posting on here, so we'll see how it's received on FF compared to Archive. First time in a while that I have written smut, so hopefully it's not awful lol

* * *

Uraraka sat in his bed, smiling at the small snores that were filling the quietness of his house. She quietly pulled the black comforter back, easing her way out of the bed as to not jostle him too much before she used the light on her phone to find her clothes that were scattered around the room. Her dress was in a pile by the door, her black thong was on the lamp beside his bedside table, and her bra found its way by the adjoining bathroom entry. She definitely didn't think she had flung it that far across the room in her haste to get it off so his hands could mold to her breasts. Uraraka shivered at the memory.

Midoriya had obliterated her crush on him when he had confided in her that he was interested in Melissa. Shattered, the only thing she could do was smile and continue on as if nothing happened at the end of their first year. Summer break had helped her to refocus so that when they all came back for their second year she had properly dealt with her emotions. Something her mother had immensely helped with while they spent time in the garden in the evenings after pouring their energy into the family construction company.

It was hard to believe that it was roughly nine years ago already. She shook her head, smiling at the naivety of her younger self.

It had taken Uraraka a while to accept that there was a tangible difference between friendship love and forever and ever love. Hell, her eyes had been opened all different kinds of love the world had to offer. It was figuring out which categories they fit into what seemed to be more elusive, even as twenty-four year old. Her biggest issue was keeping a lockdown on what she was feeling for the man that peacefully slept, unaware of her inner turmoil.

If you had told her that seven months ago she would have gotten drunk at Eijirou and Mina's wedding, which had landed her in his bed for the first time she would have laughed. Laughed because it was something that she had desperately wanted for years. YEARS! He had grown to be almost six feet tall by the end of their third year, went to be a sidekick in America with Deku and Todoroki for two years, and came back looking like sin.

Bakugou Katsuki was sin, her biggest most enjoyable sin!

It was bad enough that they worked at the same agency, she was on the rescue side while he was on the "kick villain ass" side, his words not hers. They had been working alongside one another in the industry for four years and at the same agency for two. Their schedules were opposite one another so they didn't meet up very frequently in the office or the field. She had become the number, seven rescue hero, this past year, a huge accomplishment for someone her age. She had become an expert in hostage situations, led several large rescue missions, and had helped augment an actual Rescue Hero profile in the charts. As a Combat Hero she was ranked thirteenth, which was pretty good, but her life mission - her calling - was in rescue. She lived and breathed it every day.

The man had been hanging around Kiri too frequently, who was his partner and Bakugou's best friend no matter how much he denied it because he had decided that EVERY shirt he wore needed to have no sleeves. Uraraka couldn't even count the number of times she had to discreetly wipe drool off with her hand. She had always had a weak spot for biceps, watching the natural flexing when he rested his hands behind his head. The only time he ever wore long-sleeved shirts were in the winter when he had to be outside for prolonged periods. Otherwise, she was gloriously tortured with images of his bulging muscles or watching him walk around shirtless after a workout.

Uraraka had been a ball of sexual tension for two years. TWO YEARS!

Until their best friend's wedding where they were the maid of honor and best man.

Kirishima and Mina's wedding had been low key but full of razzle-dazzle. There were only so many sequins, diamonds, and glitter Uraraka could handle. Thankfully the other bridesmaids had helped curtail Mina's . . . unique tastes in some areas, like peach-colored dresses. They had ended up going with black long, strapless, chiffon dresses that ruched to the left with pink and red flowers to accent. The guys wore a black three-piece suit, with a white shirt, and pink tie and pocket square - except for Kirishima who wore red.

Bakugou in a three-piece suit . . . that image alone had her wanting to crawl back into bed to do unmentionable things to him. For the wedding he had shaved the sides of his head, leaving the top slightly longer so his natural spikiness could take over. She had to focus on NOT starring at his while she had been the last bridesmaid to walk down the aisle because of HOT FUCKING DAMN! Her panties would be ruined by the end of the night, no doubt AT ALL.

The ceremony, pictures, and reception had gone off without a hitch! After the first dances were over, and the older crowd had filed out, that's when the party had started. The bartenders brought out alcohol for shots, the DJ started to pick up the beats, and conversations were flowing between her old school mates. It was then that she had found out that Deku had proposed to Melissa with the plan to have Valentine's Day wedding and she couldn't have been happier for her two friends. The shocking part was that Melissa had asked her to be her maid of honor, which she thought Momo would have been asked over her. Uraraka graciously accepted, having gotten over her feelings for the reckless green-haired man ages ago.

The fact that Deku was asking Bakugou to be his best man was the icing on the cake!

Those two idiots had mended their broken friendship, let bygones be by-gones and all that jazz. They were still fiercely competitive in pretty much EVERYTHING in life, even so, that they'd drag Todoroki into the mix which never solved anything. Uraraka was pretty sure that was just their "bromance" worked the best. Who saved the most people this week? Who leveled that city block? How many villains did they take out? It was utterly ridiculous what they were keeping track of but she always rooted for Bakugou, along with Kirishima was her inside man.

Fast forward to the end of their friend's wedding, where Uraraka was standing outside with her pink heels in her hand waiting in a taxi. She had stayed to help clean-up so there would be less to do after a few hours of sleep. No-one wanted or needed, to deal with that utterly hung-over after only a few blissful hours of sleep. Except for her, because who needed sleep when you had Bakugou around?

While waiting for the taxi, at three am still slightly buzzed, a pair of hands had wrapped around her waist while a single kiss was placed at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The burnt sugar cookies instantly gave away who was behind her and she melted into his hold. After so long of repressing her feelings for the man she had decided to just see where this night went if it went anywhere at all.

Oh and did it ever!

He had set off a small explosion to grab the nearest cab's attention, most already knew what to expect from the crazed blonde. He had one hand wrapped around her shoulder while the other played with the rough pads of her fingers. Not a word was said during the short drive to their hotel, which had been fine with her since her nerves were one thousand percent shot at that point. He had helped her out of the car, paid the man, and held her hand until they entered the hotel to silently wait for the elevator to make its way down. The door opened, they stepped in, and he pressed the number thirty-two.

And that's when he lost his calm composure.

He had her pushed up against the wall so fast that her head spun while hot lips pressed against hers in a rough, passionate kiss that left her utterly breathless. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she pulled him closer, effectively pulling his body flush against hers as his hands gripped her neck and hip. He thrust his hips against her, causing her to moan as she broke the kiss but his lips trailed down her jaw, neck, to the tops of her breasts which were feeling confined.

The elevator dinged, doors opened as he slowly backed off. Red eyes were full of lust as they looked her over head to toe and back up. A shiver made its way up her spine which didn't go unnoticed by him if his predatory smirk was anything to go by. He grabbed her hand gently, coaxing her to his room with the most brilliant smile she had ever seen from the man. His room was at the end of the hallway, she giggled as he fumbled to get his keycard to work, waiting for that green light to glow.

Once they were inside and the door was closed Uraraka had found herself pressed up against a wall for a second time that night. Hands-on either side of her face as red locked with brown for several moments. Bakugou's natural sweet smell seemed to fill the room as she took several deep breaths to calm her erratic pulse.

"You ok with this, Angel Face?"

"What are you proposing exactly?"

"You. Me. Tonight. See where it goes from there."

"Not that I'm opposed to it but why me? You could have any woman so why me?"

"Seriously? After all the fucking teasing I've had to endure from you over the damn years!"

"Teasing? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Tight uniform. The shortest shorts I've ever fucking seem while prancing around after a workout. The sports bra that has your fucking tits damn near spilling out of it. ALWAYS doing fucking squats when I come into the gym. The list goes fucking on."

"Oh, well most of those were not intentional," she giggled, her cheeks turning a rosy color. "But you have no right to talk about teasing!" She indignantly responded to the blonde. "Is it such a crime to wear a shirt? Or walk around with something that has sleeves?"

"That would defeat the purpose of seeing your cheeks turn red and your eyes get this far off, lusty look in them."

"Ass," she slapped his chest, hand resting on his pectoral instead of pulling back. "How long? How long have you liked me?"

"First-year Sports Festival. You were hung up on that fucking nerd and I was too fucking hellbent on being the best to act."

"And the last two years?"

"Foreplay?" She busted out laughing, knowing that he didn't have a reason why he didn't act on his feelings just as much as she didn't.

"I'm done with foreplay. How about you?" She bit her bottom lip as she gazed up into his eyes, watching as they took on a more crimson hue.

"To hell with foreplay!" His lips hungrily descended upon her own, her palms that rested on his chest gripped his suit as she aggressively pulled him to her. She got busy undoing the buttons of his jacket, followed by loosening his tie only to have to work on his shirt.

"Why must there be so many buttons," Uraraka whined as she began to fumbled when he bit her earlobe. "To hell with it!" Each hand grabbed were the buttons were at and pulled outwards, effectively ripping the shirt open with little white pieces of plastic flying everywhere.

"Fuck!" Bakugou groaned as her palms ran up his abs, his chest, across his shoulders and down his arms while pulling his shirt off of him. A minute later his pants were joining in the pile of his clothes on the floor leaving him in his black silk boxer briefs that his cock was straining against. Uraraka made a move to touch him but he pinned her hands above her head instead. "I think we need to even the fucking odds. Turn around."

Uraraka silently did as she was told with a smirk on her face. She turned around so her back was to the blonde, hands pressed against the wall with her pinkies raised while her ass brushed against his clothed dick. The small action caused both of them to moan in anticipation. Bakugou pulled the zipper down extremely slowing, the warmth of his hands causing her to shiver as heat pooled between her legs. Any more of his gentle caresses and she'd be done before they could even start.

Finally, her dress fell to the floor to reveal her black lace hipster underwear paired with a matching strapless bra. Bakugou's hands lightly trailed down hips to cup her voluptuous ass before he hooked his thumbs under the band, pulling them down to the floor.

"Spread your legs further, Angel Face." The heat in his voice had her doing so very willingly. She gasped when his hands grasped her ass cheeks, pulling them apart before his tongue invaded her dripping pussy. "Mhmm, you taste good Angel. Don't move though or I'll have to stop." Uraraka could tell he was smirking but she didn't care all too much, not with his tongue tracing delicious patterns against her sensitive clit.

"Bak-Bakugou," she breathlessly called to him.

"Oh no, Angel. You're going to scream Katsuki whenever we are intimate from now on." He inserted a finger into her hot cavern, effectively cutting off her comment about future endeavors with him. "Turn around O-cha-ko." She willingly obeyed his demand, turning so she was looking at red hazed eyes. Eyes that were greedily drinking her in. "Take your bra off." She reached behind her back, unclasping the hooks and tossing it somewhere in the room. He grabbed an ankle, hoisting her leg over his shoulder before doing the same with the other. The flat part of his tongue dragged up the expanse of her pussy so that when he reached her delicate nub he just flicked the tip over it. She cried out, hands grasping blonde locks as her hips moved forward.

"That's right angel. Let me hear you." Two fingers entered her while his tongue continued its ministration on her over-stimulated bud. His one hand had a firm hold on her ass as Uraraka began to move her hips to his rhythm, not caring that she was moaning loudly or who could hear her.

"Kat-suki, I'm so close." He increased his pace then, looking up to see her pinching her nipples as she continued to hump his face.

"Cum for me then, Angel. Cum now." Uraraka didn't know if it was his words, his rough voice, or a combination of both that had her screaming his name as she came hard around his fingers. She had barely stopped quaking when his hot mouth encased a pert nipple, his other hand massaging her other breast.

"Oh, oh Katsuki." She reached between them, hand firmly gripping the base of his cock causing him to stop his movements as he panted against her. He was large, thick and it had her clenching her legs at the thought of him being inside her. "Please, please I need you now." He wasted no time in grabbing her thighs so she could wrap her legs around his waist, lining himself up at her entrance before he slid in with one quick snap of his hips.

Their dual moans filled the air as they relished in the feeling of finally being joined. Uraraka moved her hips, urging him to do something. He kissed her neck as he pulled almost all the way out only slam himself back into her. Her head fell back against the wall as he continued his ruthless pace, barely having the energy to keep up with him.

"Fucking hell, Angel! I'm so fucking close. Play with yourself. I need you to cum again." One hand rested on his shoulder, nails biting into the skin as her free hand started to rub small circles around her hypersensitive clit. She was so close, she angled her hips forward a bit to allow him to the perfect spot. He sucked in a breath when she did that. She was rubbing herself in faster circles now, panting as he gripped her harder to fuck her harder, faster, deeper.

"YESSS! Right there Katsuki!" Her world fell apart. Uraraka's orgasm seemed to pull his large cock in deeper, spurring her euphoria to ride out longer than ever before.

"Fuck Ochako!" He stilled as her walls clenched around him, his own pleasure rushing out of him and into her, enjoying the sensations she was wreaking over him. Once their breaths had calmed down he slowly pulled out of her, smirking as she shivered from the sensations. He carried her to the king bed where he spooned her for the rest of the night.

And this is how the past several months had been like.

She'd come over to his house when he had a twenty-four-hour changeover between day and night shifts. He'd be waiting for her when she came home from a rescue mission that was out of the city or the country. The playful touches, bantering, sparring whenever they had the time while at the agency. Kisses snuck in the lunchroom when no-one was looking. They had become exclusive during their time together too.

Then the accident happened.

There was a full-scale attack on the city, where every villain seemed to come out of the woodwork to attack U.A. and all of its students and faculty. The villains thought that if they got rid of the up and coming generations they'd be victorious in ruling the city, then the country. However, they had failed to realize that the day they had picked to attack was a day where several Pro Heroes were there to facilitate a class. Gym Gamma had been hit first, which was where Uravity, Ground Zero, Deku, and Red Riot happened to be doing their training sessions.

The three men had immediately jumped into action while Uraraka started evacuating the students along with their teachers. She pressed the center button on her belt to notify her agency that she was in trouble, sending an SOS out to others in the immediate area. An ingenious invention of Yaoyorozu and Hatsume had come up with several years ago due to another incident.

She knew that the other Pros on campus would all be here in less than ten minutes. While a large portion of the villains was keeping Ground Zero, Red Riot, and Deku busy a second group had swarmed the students. Uravity stood tall and unwavering before them as the two of the teachers stood behind her and the third continued with the evacuation.

"Not so tough without your hot-headed boy toy to protect you, huh Uravity?" She glared at the lime green-haired man, uttering no comment as she refused to acknowledge him. A warp gate appeared under her feet before she had time to process what was happening she was falling through the air. She managed to activate her quirk on herself as she stopped falling mid-air, however, this landed her in the center of a group of villains that were waiting outside the gym for her.

"Well, well, well. Those idiots inside did manage to get you out here after all."

"What do you want?"

"Easy, we want the Symbol of Hope to die. No more Uravity, no more hope and with no hope in the world rescue them it will be ours for the taking." Her eyes had widened at that since she wasn't usually the Pro target in fights. Most wanted Deku, the new Symbol of Peace or Ground Zero the symbol of Courage or Frozen Flame the Symbol of Reliability. Hell, they even went after Red Riot on occasion as he had been deemed the Symbol of Friendship. Not once had they made an effort to come after her until now that is. It was easily two dozen against one, not the greatest of odds but one she could try to stay afloat until back-up came. She only had a small window to press the two small black buttons on the chest of her hero uniform before she had to dodge attacks and villains.

Bakugou had been kicking ass, alongside Deku and Red Riot when another dozen or so Pros had entered the gym. The three of them had regrouped, knowing that Uraraka had sent out the SOS so he looked over at the students, eyes searching for her. Except, she wasn't among them. His fists clenched tightly as he began to survey the grounds for her pink, black, and white suit. Panicked red eyes met a set of red and a set of green ones, both of which were scanning every corner of the gym for Uravity.

Then both his small black dots went off, along with the ones on Kirishima's hero uniform. Bakugou's parents couldn't let their son's partner look like that while out in public, and since they were the designers of Ground Zero and Uravity's outfits they decided to take on Red Riot as well. Much to Bakugou's dismay and Kirishima's excitement.

The first dot signaled Kirishima and the second dot was Bakugou, which isn't unusual while in the field. However, when she pressed them both at the same time shit was going sideways and fast. Bakugou blasted himself off the rock they were standing upon, heading straight for the large hole that was in the side of the gymnasium. He didn't have to ask if Kirishima and Deku were following him, he knew they'd be on his ass in order to find her.

The sight they saw in front of them when they found her had Bakugou in awe and scared shitless.

Uraraka had turned the entire treed area outside the gym upside down. She had pulled apart the earth, trees in the area along with it, and it was circling her and the villains at deadly speeds. The three of them had looked at one another, none of them had seen her pull this move before. EVER! So she was either keeping this in her back pocket or her quirk had mixed with a villains.

Suddenly the air around them seemed to stop, all became quiet and calm right before the small forest seemed to fall from the sky around them. Large masses of dirt, rocks, trees were suddenly falling from the sky. A cloud of black dust surrounded the entire area as the deafening noise heavy objects slammed back into the earth. They all held their breaths as they waited for the dust to settle, fully knowing that not every person would make it out alive. Praying, hoping that Uravity was fine.

Several dozen Pros had gathered around the area, ready and waiting to jump into action if needed. Someone with a wind quirk sped up the process, which Bakugou had been grateful for, pulling the dust towards the sky so they could see what was going on. In the middle of it, all stood Uraraka with two steel spears protruding from her body, one through her shoulder and the other her thigh. Bakugou had wasted no time in jumping down there, racing to where she was barely standing up.

She had collapsed into his arms the moment he had been in range, telling Bakugou everything that had happened. From the portal to their plans, to the multiple attacks where someone had used gale winds to create a twister with her floating objects. Amongst the chaos the villains hadn't realized he'd gotten so close to her so she slammed her fist into his head, knocking him out. Then she passed out.

She'd been unconscious in the hospital for three days before she finally woke. Uraraka had been disoriented upon waking. It was dark, she wasn't in her room, and Bakugou was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up to her bed. Her hand was gently wrapped in his own, head resting on the mattress as he slept. Her hands ran through her spikey blonde hair, which roused him from his sleep.

That was the first time she had seen Bakugou cry.

The next few weeks had flown by with visits from family, friends, and trips to physio. Recovery Girl could only heal so much at a time while the rest was up to her. It had taken two months before she had been cleared to go back on patrol, and even then her agency kept her at her desk for two weeks. She passed a psych evaluation and sparred with several other heroes at the agency before she was cleared to head out, get back into the swing of things.

Her first day back in the field had taken her out of the country to assist with a massive earthquake.

She had come back no worse for wear, just incredibly tired. It was then that her relationship with Bakugou had taken a turn. He was nervous about her being in the field and had told her so in a rare moment of vulnerability. There had been a minor argument over it but it had resulted in them deciding to date, secretly. Neither of them wanted this to get out to the media, villains, or their friends because they'd never hear the end of it from the later.

So why was she sneaking out of his house at an ungodly time in the morning after a night of cuddling?

Deku and Melissa were getting married today, on Valentine's Day. Utterly romantic and a bit nauseating all at the same time, but it wasn't her wedding. Bakugou was lucky, he'd probably get to sleep for another hour before he woke, ate something light, headed to the gym, came home to shower and eat a protein-heavy meal before heading off to do his best man duties. And man were those duties going to be a handful today as Deku was always messaging her to freak out.

The wedding was super small, super-secretive since the Symbol of Peace was getting married. Something that Deku wasn't even sure he had wanted to do after talking with Toshinori one night. The dangers of being the most popular hero in all of Japan, all of the world had large ramifications. Uraraka couldn't count how many times she had talked Midoriya out of his downward spiral as to why getting married was a bad idea. After one particularly nasty run-in with a villain, where Melissa had been hospitalized for a broken arm, Midoriya had run.

Ran right back to America.

Where Bakugou went and carried his sorry ass back home.

Apparently, the two of them had a heart-to-heart on the long flight home because ever since then Midoriya has been calm about getting married. Hadn't once flipped out and well, here they were on the morning of said marriage. Uraraka had bugged Bakugou a couple of times about what they had spoken about but he always just smiled, kissed her lips, and told her not to worry. She eventually just let it go, but it was a question that always floated around in the back of her mind.

Now she sat in a chair getting her hair and nails done, listening to Melissa chatter in excitement about her day. Momo and Jirou were also in the bridal party, along with a girl named Ruby who Melissa was friends with on the island. Bakugou, Iida, Todoroki, and Shinsou were the best man and groomsmen, respectively. The first three hadn't been that big of a surprise to her, but Shinsou had been.

He had joined their class during their second year of school after Mineta had been expelled for his perverse ways. He had gotten caught jerking off to Midnight while she was bathing. Everyone had been super relieved that he was gone and had openly accepted Shinsou into the class. The two of them had become fast friends after they were paired on a project together. They still had a movie night once a month to watch their favorite Disney movies. She hadn't realized that Deku and Shinsou worked at the same agency, which made sense since he was usually undercover, playing the double agent, or lurking in the shadows. But she was happy about their friendship.

She looked at her maid of honor dress that was hung in the stall, staring at it. Uraraka had forgotten how revealing this dress had been compared to the one she wore at Mina's wedding. It was hunter green, semi-sweetheart halter top that showed a little too much of her ample cleavage for her liking. Across her shoulder blades was a beautiful lace design that left most of her back bare until the dress flared a bit around her hips and down to the floor. Her hair was up, showcasing how damn good she looked in the dress because if this didn't elicit some heat behind red eyes she had other issues.

The moment she had caught Bakugou's with her own as she walked down the aisle she knew she was hooped. Those smokey eyes foretold how much he wanted her, what he was going to do with her when they were alone. The wedding went off without issue, the reception was beautifully put together by the vendor, and the newly married couple had been glowing all night long. Bakugou had steered clear from her for most of the night, which was a bit odd to her as she figured he'd at least want to dance with her once.

She had pouted at a lone table while she finished her glass of white wine. Bakugou was busy chatting with Midoriya and Kirishima, both of which were looking her way with small smiles on their faces. Obviously, they were planning something, those two weren't exactly subtle about most things.

"Angel, will you come with me?" His hand was outstretched, waiting for her to accept the invitation which she did. He led her out to a private part of where the reception was being held, outside where the stars shone brightly to where an enclosed gazebo stood. It was made of glass, allowing the moonlight to shine through to illuminate the small building.

"Ochako," she spun around to look at him, smiling up into his face. She pulled at his suit so that she could kiss him. Bakugou was rarely romantic but the fact that it was just the two of them out here had her feeling all mushy on the inside. His lips molded to hers perfectly as he cupped her cheeks in his large, warm hands.

"Ochako, you gotta . . . wait a minute . . . dammit!" She was sucking and biting his jawline and neck before he grasped her shoulders to push her away. "I have something I want to fucking say." She backed off, for the moment, knowing that he didn't voice emotions or want to speak about them very often. "I know we started our relationship ass-backward, fucking then dating, but I need you to know how fucking important you are to me. You're the only one I fucking want to share my life with. You've been the only one since our first damn Sports Festival I was just an idiot who didn't want to appear fucking weak. Being with you doesn't make me weak though. It makes me want to be the fucking best I can be, you push me to do better!"

He dropped to one knee as Uraraka's hands covered her mouth, eyes wide. "I know we've never really fucking talked about marriage and shit but I can't imagine being in this world without you at my side. Be mine?"

"Always!" She fell to his level, kissing the life out of him before hugging him tightly to her. He placed the white gold band with a large round cut diamond on her finger.

"How about we ditch this joint and celebrate us?" She nodded her head, still not trusting her voice as she got onto his back. Using her quirk she took their gravity away as he blasted them up to where their balcony was. She was out of her dress in record time as he went into the bathroom for a moment. Uraraka's hands slid over her right breast tweaking the nipple to react with her fingers, before slipping it out, freeing its entrapment as her bra fell to the floor. Being so wanton felt good and she kept up the tease. She used her left hand to rub herself over her black and red lace thong, spreading her legs further apart. She felt his eyes on her.

"Oh, Angel! Damn, what're you doing to me?" Bakugou said, eyes watching her with keen interest.

"It's what I am doing to myself," she quickly said in reply as her hand started to pull aside her thong as her finger easily slipped briefly inside for more. She couldn't help but let out a little moan.

"Yeah, I love to see what you are doing to yourself, fuck you look so good. Keep going, Angel. Tell me what you want, so I can make you feel good?"

"Oh god yeah, spread that pussy for me," he said. "Do you want my hands, let me slip my fingers and cock into that sexy pussy?"

"Yes," was all she managed to get out.

Her lips fell immediately upon him, as she slid his boxers down to show just how aroused he had become, his cock springing forth. Uraraka wasted no time straddling him, needing to ease down slowly he filled her.

"Oh Ochako, you never fail to surprise me with how much I fill you" Bakugou groaned, before he gradually started to lift her butt cheeks and ease them up and down his shaft, his strong arms flexing as he did, moving her like a little weightless object. As her body moved more easily onto him he took up a pace, thrusting and bouncing his body into hers, eliciting moans as he did so. Her body took the frenzied sensation building such intense delight, that she wanted to cum.

Just when she thought she needed to cum, he pulled out to give her a few moments grace before taking the chance to tenderly let his mouth and tongue explore hers. They felt on fire but his soft but firm movements cooled as she lay back. For how angry and cross he seemed to always be he still knew just how to be gentle and tender. Bakugou quickly moved further sound, sucking, kissing, and licking his way down. She felt his tongue steer its way to her opening before gently sucking and flicking her pearl. The heavenly feeling built up again as she grasped his hair in one hand, the other wrapping in the bedsheet. He once again stopped when she was on the verge of ecstasy, she almost wanted to cry.

Entering her pussy once more she felt herself clench again as he took up the brutal pace. Her body needed little to reach such a powerful force swirling within her, shaking down the tops of her legs. She clenched hard wanting to control the feeling, waves started to course through her as she threw her head back, screaming his name.

"Fuck Ochako! You take me so damn well!" He thrust into her a few more times before he fell over the edge, groaning as he filled her up. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath, it had been intense before but nothing like this. Bakugou pulled out, laying down beside her as she curled up into his side. Her head rested on his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his free hand intertwined their fingers.

"I love you so damn much, Ochako."

"I love you too, Katsuki."


End file.
